Fans for ventilation of seats are usually fixed to the rod assembly of the seat. Such rigid connections between blower and metal structure, however, are not decoupled from vibration. Due to the constant relative motion between blower and frame (caused by the passenger), “fatigue fractures” and thus failure of the fan system can occur. The vibrations of the fan are transmitted directly to the structure and the foam of the seat back. The passenger perceives this as “unpleasant”.
Hence, there are also attempts to install fans in a foam cushion of seats. But this is difficult in the case of, e.g., thinly upholstered seats. Alternative possibilities of a seat ventilation without impairing the comfort are therefore desirable.